The invention concerns a locking system for a carrying case with a main body which comprises a closure member pivotable into an open position and into a locked position and provided with a receptacle for a retaining frame.
Such a locking system is disclosed in the utility model DE 84 24 404 U1. This locking system is embodied as a lockable hook lever closure and is arranged on a motorcycle case. For attaching the case on the retaining frame of the motorcycle, the case is first placed onto a lower horizontal leg of the retaining frame. Subsequently, a hook lever is attached to the upper horizontal leg of the retaining frame and by pivoting the hook lever, the case is secured on the retaining frame. In the backwardly pivoted locked position, the hook lever is in a dead position and cannot return by itself into the open position. Now the hook lever closure is secured by a lock against an unauthorized opening action. For attaching the case with the known locking system on the retaining frame, both hands of the driver are disadvantageously required because with one hand the case must be held and with the other hand the hook lever closure must be actuated.
The object of the invention is thus seen in further developing a locking system of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the case can be attached with only one hand on the retaining frame.